The Gentle Flame
by TheEnergeticBlaze
Summary: These drabbles are going to be about my OC, Inferno, and her different sides. She will be interacting with the ZEXAL! Cast and a few secrets will be revealed about our favourite red-head!
1. Broken Hearted

Vector was lounging around the Barian's house. It was about ten in the morning and everyone else was awake and doing something. Apart from a new housemate. After the battle against Night Mare, it was discovered that every member of the council had a house to go back to within Heartland, except Inferno. She never told anyone why that was, as she did have human parents, but she said she had reason not to return to the house. So it was arranged for her to live in the Barian's place. Everything was going fine, apart from one small issue.

She hated Vector. She could not stand him for some reason.

Everone had tried to get it out of Yuma, as he was the only person, other than the Commander of Fire herself, who knew about it. But he refused to tell a word.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from upstairs, "GAAAH!" And a _THUMP_ was heard and then a groan of annoyance. Not pain, but a groan of annoyance. Just then, Shark walked into the room.

"So, I take it she's awake now?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe she'll be in a better mood with me today!" Vector exclaimed, hope rising in his voice.

That hope was short lived.

"Mornin' Fishbrain. Mornin' annoying carrot-top I have to put up with."

Both boys fell down anime-style.

"Or not..."

The rest of the day was spent trying to make a decent conversation with the red-head, and then failing miserably. Every time she would brush Vector off, and walk away. Night soon fell, and everyone fell asleep. And then a certain Barian woke up. At midnight. That Barian was Vector and the sound of someone woke him. That someone woke up from a bad dream, and that person was Inferno. She had woken up in a cold sweat from a nightmare of her own death. Vector just burst into into the room, panicking, wondering what had happened. Then he saw her. Hair on fire, sobbing. This wasn't like her at all. It scared him, knowing that the strongest person he knew had just broken down from a bad dream. What was that dream even about? He then brought his attention back to the crying commander in front of him.

"Inferno?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Inferno?"

No answer.

He then got fed up with whispering, walked around her bed, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Inferno!"

That got her attention. She looked up suddenly, obviously startled by the orange haired boy. She forced herself to stop crying and she died her hair down so it was back to normal. Vector then looked her dead in the eye.

"Vector?" She asked, a couple stray tears, still running down her face.

"Inferno, what happened? What were you dreaming about?"

She said nothing for a minute. Then she spoke.

"I dreamt about my death."

Vector and Inferno made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to get a couple of drinks. They sat there for a few minutes, when Vector asked something.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to talk about it, Inferno?"

"No thanks. I've always dreamt about my death. It's just, it was a bit more... graphic, this time."

This both shocked and worried Vector. Then he asked a different question.

"Why didn't you go back to your human parents? They are alive, so why not go back?"

Inferno was silent for a moment.

"Because they hit pretty hard, I ain't gonna lie there."

Vector gasped, "They... abused you?"

"Yeah, both mentally and physically. Kinda like my parents in my past life. It's okay, re-" Inferno was cut off by someone hugging her.

"It's okay, you're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

The red-head found herself crying into the arms of her old friend's arms for the rest of the night.

The pair eventually went to bed at about four in the morning and they both slept in until about ten. When they both stepped out of their respective rooms, Inferno quickly rushed towards Vector ane grabbed him by the collar.

"If anyone finds out about last night or about my secret, there will be hell to pay," Inferno quietly promised. She then stepped back, and walked towards the kitchen, a smile on her face. Her best friend was back to normal, and she wasn't about to let him go again.

 **(Blaze) Well there you all go! The first drabble! So these drabbles are essentially Inferno showing her soft side. So enjoy that. However, most of these probably won't make too much sense until I finish The Mental Elemental Council.**


	2. A sense of pranking

**(Blaze) Hello everyone! Welcome to my second drabble! This one is called, "Pranking a Shark," and features Alit, Vector, and of course, Shark. Oh, and Inferno's there too. Enjoy!**

Alit, Vector and Inferno were all gathered around the kitchen table, discussing an important issue.

"So, what kind of prank are we doing? Classic or original?" Inferno asked, her seriously serious face on.

"Hmm... I think we'll go for original. They always take someone by surprise!" Alit said with a devilish smirk.

"Erm, Alit? Are you okay? You never smirk," asked Vector.

"I'm fine! I'm just looking forward to this prank! Now, let's get the supplies, and meet on the roof," Alit exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

The rest of the day was spent rushing around supermarkets, buying enough feathers, silly string and rope to sink the Titanic all over again. The instructions were simple:

1\. Get supplies for prank.

2\. Hide supplies from Shark, AKA Fishbrain.

3\. Go to Pizza Hut for a well earned deep-dish pepperoni pizza.

4\. Set up prank.

5\. Laugh butts off when we see the shocked face of Shark.

6\. Hide from said Shark.

What could go wrong?

After setting up the entire prank, everyone realised that they had to make sure nobody else spilled the beans. So Inferno bribed Misael not to tell anyone that they had set up the prank with a promise to get Kaito to have a rematch with him. Alit bribed Gilag with a promise of sending him a photo of Shark afterwards. And Vector bribed Durbe with a promise to destroy all of his books if he didn't keep his trap shut, and needless to say that the little threat worked like a charm. They didn't need to talk to Rio about it as they had asked for permission from her and she had actually given them the money for the supplies they needed. She was very... enthusiastic about the photo she would receive after this. She could give her brother hell with it.

When Shark arrived home that evening, a blinding light startled him and he stumbled forwards...

Right onto Alit's skateboard.

The skateboard then zoomed forwards, carrying a screaming Barian Emporer towards pots of honey and feathers.

Oh boy.

Shark slammed into pots, one after the other, coating him with honey and feathers, making him look like a flightless bird of some description. Then the skateboard slammed into a brick that had been placed onto the floor earlier that day, and sent Shark flying into a pool of pink hair dye. As soon as Shark scrambled out of the pool, ready to yell at whoever set this up, he was assulted by can after can of silly string by none other than the boys of the masterplan. Being in a state of confusion, he managed to fall over a tripwire made of rope, landing in a wagon, rolling down the stairs...

Right in front of Inferno, with a camera in her hands, and an evil look gracing her face.

"Say cheese!" She smiled, and the sound of a camera could be heard.

Then a yell of anger.

And then footsteps sprinting away as fast as possible.

Shark just grumbled and went upstairs to have a shower before screaming at the three culprits. Sometimes he wonders why he puts up with it all.

"RIGHT! WHAT WAS ALL THAT AND WHY DID YOU THR- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Shark yelled angrily at Inferno, Alit and Vector.

"Erm, dude? *chuckle laugh* I don't think the pink hair dye washed out! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inferno laughed. Nobody had seen her this hysterical before. Soon Alit and Vector followed her example and burst out laughing. Shark quickly rushed upstairs and screamed in horror. His hair was a bright pink.

Best. Prank. EVER!


	3. A dog's life

**(Blaze) Hello guys! I hope you guys are for some Vector action!**

 **(Vector) ...What the heck do you mean by that?**

 **(Blaze) ...I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**

 **(Vector) HOLD IT! YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME!**

=)

"That is never going to work, Carrot. It just seems too stupid to be fallen for," Inferno said to Vector. The duo were talking about pranks that they could pull of on everyone in the house at one time. "For that to actually work, everyone will need to be in different places at the same time. It'll be much easier to prank them all in the same place," she explained. They were walking around town looking at all the shops with prank-worthy supplies, seeing if anything could help them achieve their goal.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think then?" Vector asked. Inferno was about to say her idea when they were stopped by a faint sound.

"...Did you hear that?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's try listen for it again," Vector suggested. So they both listened intently and heard it again. "I can't pinpoint it. Any luck Infern-" Vector stopped when Inferno gave him a look.

"Really dude? Super-strong hearing, remember?" Inferno smirked. Then she walked towards a nearby alley and turned to look, then she widened her eyes in shock.

"What?" Vector inquired before walking over to Inferno and looked at what she was gawking at. There, at the end of the alley, was an injured puppy. It was a ginger lab, with dark eyes that seemed to glint with mischief. It whimpered and cowered in fear.

"Man... What should we d-" Vector was cut off by Inferno walking past him towards the injured puppy, before kneeling down in front of it. She proceeded to extend her hand to it, to get a better look at the wound on the puppy's leg.

Her expression became serious, "This isn't good. It has a very badly broken leg," she turned to her best friend, "We need to take it back home."

And just like that, they teleported back home. As soon as they entered the room, Durbe and Shark (aka Nasch) looked at them questioningly, but then saw the puppy. They looked at each other, looked at the puppy, and then looked at Inferno's face. It said, _if you want to live to see another day, you will help me tend to this animal before I send you six feet underground, capiche?_

Both of the Barians decided that they wanted to live for longer so they decided to help as much as they could. Two days later, there was a healthy, happy puppy jumping around all over the place and Misael was getting sick of it.

"The puppy is fine now. We should get it back to it's owner now, you idiots," Misael explained, agitated.

"We're working on it, Blonde. Just keep your frock on for now, okay?" Inferno teased.

"THAT'S IT!" Miseal yelled before he attempted to punch Inferno in the face, but before his fist could make contact, she caught his fist with her hand, and she began to crush it.

" _I will not be intimidated by a blonde princess who wants her own way all of the f***ing time,"_ Inferno glared.

Panic swam through Misa-Chan's head amd he froze in fear for the next two hours. He finally recovered, only to hear some shocking news from him friend Durbe.

"WHAT DO YOU IT DOESN'T HAVE AN OWNER AND INFERNO IS KEEPING IT!? SHE IS A FREAKING SHE-DEVIL!" Misael screamed like the prissy little girl he is.

"Now now, Misael. Relax. She is perfectly capable of taking care of a puppy. She did take care of Tachyon for you back in out past lives when you were away or sick," Durbe calmly explained. Misael continued to yell out in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Inferno and Vector were playing with the puppy out in the garden with Alit.

"So you actually found it in that condition? That's awful!" Alit stated.

"She isn't an it, and her name is Kiki because she reminds me of a small dragon I once knew called Kiki," Inferno said proudly. She was glad to have a pet. Who knows what it's capable of?


End file.
